¿Amor o Inversión?
by Kasumi Runa
Summary: ¿Kakuzu podría enamorarse? ¿Con que se quedara... el DINERO o la CHICA? Dinos que escondes Haru. Poco OoC KakuzuXOC ¡ENTREN!
1. 195000000 Ryō

Hola a todos… aquí estoy escribiendo algo nuevo nuevo…

Era noche y pensé… "No hay ningún fic que sea SOLO de Kakuzu" ¡así que he escrito mis locuras y aquí esta!

Espero que sea de su agrado :D

**Disclaimer:** **Kakuzu** no me pertenece… cosa que la verdad no me parece.

**Advertencia:** la historia tendrá bastantitos OC completamente sacados de mi cabecita, algo de OoC de Kakuzu (aunque espero poder evitarlo), tal vez alguna que otra mala palabra…

**Aclaraciones:** Kakuzu en el fic tiene 79 años… antes que empezara a ponerse la cosa seria en Akatsuki… o eso pienso yo…

-Dialogo- Narración _"Pensamientos"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Amor o Inversión? **

**Capitulo 1**

**195.000.000 Ryō**

Kakuzu, el tesorero de la misteriosa organización Akatsuki, se encontraba en uno de esos lugares que visitaba a menudo para conseguir dinero "fácil".

Un hombre chaparro, bigotón y algo físicamente descuidado (gordo) era el encargado del lugar.

-Lo siento Kakuzu, ya no me quedan más trabajos- dijo el hombre

-Debe de haber algo, nunca me dejas sin algo- respondió enojado

El hombre ya sabía lo temperamental que podía llegar a ser Kakuzu así que suspiro en forma de resignación y se acerco a una de las puertas que estaban en el lugar, la abrió, asomo la cabeza y al parecer susurro algo que el tesorero no alcanzo a escuchar.

De repente de la puerta salió un hombre, o por lo menos eso quería creer Kakuzu, tenía el cabello rojo largo hasta la cintura, alto, bastante delgado, vestido con un kimono negro adornado con mariposas azules.

El hombre se acerco demasiado al tesorero con una amplia sonrisa, colocando su dedo índice en su pecho.  
>-Así que tu eres el valiente- dijo con una voz bastante femenina<br>-No sé a qué te refieres- contesto Kakuzu enojado y asqueado por la cercanía de el sujeto  
>-Tu me traerás a mi última muñequita- respondió- Soy Shiba Tokiya el famoso coleccionista de muñecas del bajo mundo<br>-¿Coleccionista de muñecas?- pregunto Kakuzu  
>-Así es, convierto mujeres hermosas en muñecas para que así su belleza sea eterna y sea solo para mí- contesto mientras jugaba con su largo cabello<p>

_"Otro loco igual que Sasori"_ pensó Kakuzu

- Hace dos años pensé que mi colección estaba completa, hasta que descubrí que me hacía falta esta...-

Shiba saco una fotografía y se la dio a Kakuzu, en ella había una chica muy bella de no más de 20 años, castaña y ojos verdes, delgada y con una sonrisa muy dulce.  
>-Su nombre es Haru Kaede, muchos hombres han ido tras ella pero jamás ninguno regresa con mi muñeca- dijo en tono triste - Tal vez no es el tipo de "trabajo" al que estas acostumbrado pero el gordito me ha dicho que eres muy bueno con lo de las recompensas<p>

-Entonces quieres que vaya por la mujer, ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?- pregunto  
>-Por la muñeca te daré 150.000.000 Ryō y aparte puedes hacerle lo que quieras, pero eso sí, cuando la mates no debes de dejar marca en su cuerpo<br>-Lo hare pero si me das 200.000.000 Ryō  
>-Te daré 160.000.000 Ryō<br>- Quiero 200.000.000 Ryō  
>-Solo te daré 190.000.000 Ryō y es mi última oferta<br>-195.000.000 Ryō o nada  
>-Hecho- Shiba saco un mapa<br>-Aquí vas a encontrar a mi muñequita- señalo con el dedo una pequeña isla al sur del País del Agua- la isla se llama Aika

-Iré por la mujer y me pagaras- dijo Kakuzu recalcando lo obvio

-Exactamente

-Acepto, volveré por mi dinero- Kakuzu se dirigió a la salida

-Debo de decirte dos cosas: por cada rasguño o daño que tenga mi muñeca te descontare 1.000.000 Ryō y te advierto que hay varias leyendas sobre Aika así que ten mucho cuidadito- dijo Shiba muy sonriente

-Como digas- dijo el tesorero y salió de ahí

A la mañana siguiente emprendió el viaje.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Qué tal? Algo corto pa' el principio…

¡Dejen reviews si me lo merezco!

¿Continuo la historia?

_**Adelanto del siguiente capítulo: **__(un adelantito haber si se pican)_

_Kakuzu debía admitir que la chica era agradable a la vista._

"_Ese Shiba no tiene tan mal gusto" pensó_

**PD.** Chequen mi fic **Nueva Vida** tal vez les guste.


	2. Aika

¡NUEVO CAPITULO! Perdón por no haber actualizado antes… ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Disclaimer: Naruto **es de** Kishimoto**…

**Aclaraciones: **-Dialogo- Narración _"Pensamientos"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Amor o Inversión? **

**Capitulo 2**

**Aika**

Después de 3 días de caminata, llego a un puerto y ahí abordo un pequeño barco de un viejo pescador que se dirigía hacia la isla.

-Aika significa "canción de amor"- dijo el anciano rompiendo el silencio  
>Kakuzu volteo a verlo.<p>

-Aika es una isla muy pacifica- comento mientras se acercaba a Kakuzu y le ofrecía un pan, el lo tomo.

-Hijo, sé que no es de mi incumbencia... Pero me gustaría saber porque te diriges a Aika- pregunto con algo de miedo

-Negocios- contesto secamente

-Bueno espero que el objetivo de esos "negocios" sean buenos- el anciano observo la banda de Kakuzu- ¿Problemas con tu aldea?

Kakuzu se limito a no contestar  
>-Hay una leyenda sobre Aika- dijo súbitamente el viejo- Se dice que el mar de Aika limpia la oscuridad de los corazones.<p>

-Lo siento, pero no creo en leyendas-  
>-Yo tampoco creía, hasta que llegue aquí- se levanto y coloco su mano en el hombro del Akatsuki-Dejare que lo descubras tu mismo- dicho esto se alejo de él.<p>

_"Pobre viejo loco"_ pensó Kakuzu algo divertido

A la mañana siguiente la pequeña embarcación ya estaba cerca del puerto de la isla cuando de repente unos bandoleros trataron de secuestrarlo.

El anciano estaba a punto de recibir una puñalada por la espalda cuando Kakuzu se interpuso y la recibió el en el hombro.  
>Después de eso Kakuzu termino con todos, claro un montón de ladrones no iban a poder contra un Akatsuki, ya habiendo eliminado el problema se dirigieron nuevamente al puerto, cuando llegaron...<p>

-Te quedaras en mi casa- sentencio el viejo  
>-No gracias-contesto<br>-Por lo menos deja que te ayude con tu herida- dijo señalando el hombro dañado de Kakuzu  
>-No es nada-<br>-Te lo debo- tomo al tesorero del brazo -Ya estaría muerto si no fuera por ti

Kakuzu resignado voluntariamente a fuerzas acepto.  
>Las casas de la isla eran bastante pequeñas pero parecía que irradiaban luz.<br>Llegaron a la casa del anciano, era igual que todas, pequeña adornada por un montón de macetas con plantas y flores muy coloridas.

Entraron, era un hogar bastante sencillo pero se notaba el orden y la limpieza del lugar.

-¡Mujer!-  
>-Cariño- apareció una anciana un tanto graciosa que salía con un mantel y un cucharon en la mano -Que bueno que ya llegaste- de repente volteo a ver a Kakuzu<br>-Amor te he dicho una y mil veces que no puedes traer siempre forasteros a la casa-  
>- Déjame explicarte mujer- los ancianos se alejaron un poco de Kakuzu, se separaron y la anciana dirigió a Kakuzu hacia una habitación<p>

-¡Haru!- grito la vieja mientras tocaba la puerta - Tienes un paciente-  
>-¡Dile que venga al rato!- se escucho<br>-¡Haru Kaede! ¡Sal en este instante! Este hombre le salvo la vida a tu abuelo- grito la anciana en tono de regaño

_"¡¿Haru Kaede?!"_ pensó Kakuzu sorprendido

De repente la puerta se abrió y de ella salió una chica que al parecer aun tenía su pijama, que consistía en una playera y un pantalón bastante holgados de color morado. Volteó a ver al tesorero con rostro cansado.

-Permítame un momento- dijo dirigiéndose a Kakuzu y cerró la puerta, después de 10 minutos la chica salió y ahora llevaba puesta una playera de tirantes blanca y un pantalón azul holgado, se había recogido su larga cabellera en un chongo.

"Definitivamente es la chica de la recompensa" pensó el Akatsuki

-Pase por favor- Kakuzu entro a la habitación que tenía una cama y un escritorio lleno de cosas que parecían ser de un consultorio -Dígame ¿Que tiene?

-Al parecer salve a tu abuelo- el Akatsuki se quito la capa dejando a la vista su hombro dañado.

La chica al ver su cuerpo cosido abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida.  
><em>"Kami-sama ¿Que es esto?"<em> pensó Haru

-So...solo tengo que suturar-dijo nerviosa, se acerco a su escritorio y tomo una cajita blanca -Siéntese por favor-

La chica se coloco enfrente de Kakuzu y empezó a limpiar la herida con un algodón que tenia alcohol, luego con una aguja empezó a coserle la herida, Kakuzu la miraba fijamente.

-¿Que?- le pregunto Haru al sentir la mirada de su paciente,  
>Kakuzu debía admitir que la chica era agradable a la vista.<p>

"Ese Shiba no tiene tan mal gusto" pensó

-¿Eres un ninja renegado?- pregunto  
>-Si-<br>-Listo- corto el hilo - Venga en una semana para quitarle los puntos-  
>Kakuzu se levanto y se coloco su capa.<p>

-Gracias por salvar a mi abuelo-

Kakuzu salió y afuera se encontró a los ancianos.  
>-¿Como te llamas?- pregunto la vieja<br>-Kakuzu-  
>-Quédate a cenar hijo- lo invito el abuelo<p>

Kakuzu lo medito un momento _"Me conviene quedarme, así no pagare comida, ni estancia y tendré fácil acceso a la recompensa"  
><em>  
>Ya en la cena, habían hecho sopa de verduras con carne.<p>

Cuando Kakuzu se quito la máscara al verlo a Haru le dio un escalofrió, pero al parecer su boca cocida no afectaba en lo mas mínimo a sus abuelos.

-Haru, deberías llevar a Kakuzu a un paseo por la isla- sugirió el viejo  
>-Me niego-<br>-Haru por favor nada te cuesta- dijo su abuela  
>-Lo siento estaré ocupada-<br>-¿Haciendo qué?-  
>-NADA-<br>-Haru Kaede... No me quieres ver enojada-  
>-De acuerdo- acepto la joven mas a fuerzas que de ganas<br>-Le dejaras tu dormitorio a Kakuzu- agrego

Para Haru era ya suficiente castigo tener que llevar a esa "cosa" a "pasear" por la isla...  
>¡Y ahora le decían que esa "cosa" se iba a quedar en su cuarto!<br>La chica le dedico una mirada asesina al Akatsuki.

-Maldita sea...- susurro

Ya más tarde el Akatsuki se instalo en el cuarto de la chica y ella se fue al sillón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Espero que haya sido de su agrado ¡vamos lean el siguiente!


	3. Playa

¡AQUI EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!

Siento que falto algo… pero actualizare súper duper rápido… y el título tampoco me gusto

Disfrútenlo…

**Disclaimer: **Rayos es hora de decir la verdad… ¡**Naruto** no es mío! Uff… no fue tan difícil.

**Aclaraciones: **-Dialogo- Narración _"Pensamientos"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Amor o Inversión?**

**Capítulo 3**

**Playa**

"¡Sábado!" pensó Haru entusiasmada, hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle...

**FLASH BACK  
><strong> 

_-Haru, deberías llevar a Kakuzu a un paseo por la isla- sugirió el viejo  
>-Me niego-<br>-Haru por favor nada te cuesta- dijo su abuela  
>-Lo siento estaré ocupada-<br>-¿Haciendo qué?-  
>-NADA-<br>-Haru Kaede... No me quieres ver enojada-  
>-De acuerdo- acepto la joven mas a fuerzas que de ganas<em>

**FIN FLASH BACK**

"Y así se fue mi sábado..." se levanto sin ganas del sillón y se dirigió a su "ex-habitación", toco la puerta.  
>-Kakuzu-san, necesito pasar por mi ropa-<br>-Pasa-

La chica entro se acerco a su ropero y saco un short azul y una blusa amarilla, luego debajo de su cama saco unos guaraches color café.

-Después de almorzar vamos al "dichoso paseo por la isla"- dijo la chica y salió del cuarto azotando la puerta

"Que genio" pensó el tesorero "Nos alejaremos un poco del pueblo y ese sera el momento para llevármela"

Después del almuerzo...

-Ya vámonos Kakuzu-san- ordeno Haru, Kakuzu la siguió.

La chica lo llevo al centro del pequeño pueblo donde había una fuente con la figura de unos peces escupiendo agua y a lado de esta un kiosco.

-Este es el centro- comento Haru -Aunque es un pueblo bastante pequeño y pobre somos muy felices aquí-

Y se notaba, lo niños descalzos corrían felices con reguiletes en mano y sus madres pendientes de ellos reían entre ellas.

-¿Quieres ir a la playa?- pregunto la chica- Hay una cerca de aquí, pero a esta hora hay muchos pescadores

-¿No hay otra?-  
>-Si, pero esta algo alejada...-<p>

"Perfecto" pensó -No importa... vamos a esa

Así los dos empezaron a alejarse mas y mas del pueblo hasta que llegaron a la dichosa playa, la chica se quito su calzado y mojo sus pies en el mar... A unos pasos de ella estaba Kakuzu planeando fríamente el secuestro.

"Es el momento perfecto" pensó " Ya" grito en sus adentros y se acerco a ella por la espalda estiro su mano saco algunos hilos y sintió el agua de mar mojar sus pies...

"¿Que pasa?" se pregunto "¿Por qué no puedo moverme?"  
>Parecía que Kakuzu se había congelado.<p>

-Kakuzu-san tenga cuidado porque hay eri...- Haru no termino la oración pues cuando volteo a ver al Akatsuki este se encontraba aun congelado y esa "pose" le infundió miedo a la chica

-¡Aaahh! ¡No me comas!- grito dando unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que al parecer piso algo que la hizo caer -¡Aaarrgh!-

Kakuzu recupero su movilidad y vio que la chica se encontraba un poco mas metida en el mar, al parecer llorando. Inconscientemente Kakuzu fue hacia ella.

-¡Aléjate de mi maldito monstruo!-  
>grito<br>-¿Que te pasa?-  
>-¡Pise un erizo por tu puta culpa!-<br>-Cierra la boca niña-  
>-¡Ciérrala tu! ¡Lárgate de aquí puto monstruo!-<p>

Y con ese último insulto Kakuzu tomo a la chica de la cintura y la lanzo hacia la orilla.

-¡Aarggh!- se quejo Haru e intento levantarse pero la espina del erizo  
>se lo impedía y ahora para colmo su brazo derecho estaba todo lastimado pues con el había caído sobre la arena.<p>

Kakuzu fue hacia ella la tomo de los hombros...

**FLASH BACK  
><strong>  
><em>-Debo de decirte dos cosas: por cada rasguño o daño que tenga mi muñeca te descontare 1.000.000 Ryō y te advierto que hay varias leyendas sobre Aika así que ten mucho cuidadito- dijo Shiba muy sonriente<em>****

**FIN FLASH BACK  
><strong>  
>Y la cargo y la sentó sobre una piedra.<br>-Déjame ver tu pie- Kakuzu miro el pie izquierdo de Haru, estaba todo rojo e hinchado, luego miro su brazo dañando por la caída.

"No se la puedo llevar a Shiba así"

-Pise un erizo negro- levanto un poco su pie para poderlo observar

-En cuanto tiempo sanaran tus he...-  
>-Necesito sacar la espina- miro a Kakuzu-¿Puedes sacarla con esos?- pregunto señalando sus coceduras<p>

-Podría pero tendría que abrir tu piel un poco-  
>-No importa- Kakuzu saco un kunai<br>-No hagas un corte tan profundo y corta hacia abajo de la herida-  
>El tesorero corto como le indico la chica y un hilo de sangre empezó a correr.<br>-Sácalo de un solo tirón-  
>-¿Segura?-<br>-Si-  
>-OK- Kakuzu saco un hilo, lo enredo en la espina y tiro de el -¡Puta madre! ¡Aaayyrgghh!- grito la chica -Listo-<br>-Ahora necesito tomar Metamizol y necesito comprar una po...- de repente recordó algo -Creo que mis heridas tendrán que esperar

-¿No tienes esas medicinas?-  
>-No, tendría que comprarlas, pero el dinero que tengo es para la comida-<br>-Yo las comprare- si, Kakuzu el tacaño dijo eso  
>La chica se levanto intento apoyarse y caminar pero su pie se lo impidió, iba a dar derechito al suelo cuando sintió una mano deteniéndola por la cintura<p>

-¿Te cargo?-  
>-Tu qué crees...-<br>Kakuzu la cargo, Haru debía admitir que Kakuzu no era tan malo, digo, ¿la cargo no?

En el camino de regreso el silencio se hizo más que presente, la chica tenía ganas de preguntarle algunas cosillas, pero lo creyó algo grosero así que todo el camino guardo silencio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Espero que les haya gustado… ya saben dejen un **review**… y si no los dejan no sabré si les gusto, si me falto algo, que les gustaría que pusiera, etc.…

PD. Chequen mi nuevo fic **Sasori No Esta **y follow me on Twitter JimeRuna


	4. Tus Ojos

HELLOOO!

Pues aquí otro capítulo de esta historia…espero que sea de su agrado.

¡Además me gustaría informar que hoy Jueves 22 de Diciembre es mi cumpleaños! Sip… hoy cumplo 16 :D

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto **es el dueño y creador de** Naruto**… nada que ver conmigo.

**Aclaraciones: **-Dialogo- Narración _"Pensamientos"_

Sin nada más que informarles…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Amor o Inversión? **

**Capitulo 4**

**Tus Ojos**

Llegaron al pueblo y la chica le indico el lugar en donde se encontraba la farmacia.  
>Sentó a la chica en una banca cerca de ahí.<p>

-¿Como se llama la medicina?  
>-¿Seguro que la comprara? No importa si no quiere... esta heri...- la chica fue interrumpida por el<br>-¿Como se llama?- pregunto de nuevo ahora más seriamente  
>-Unas capsulas de Metamizol y una pomada de caléndula<p>

Ya sabiendo el nombre camino hacia la farmacia que estaba enfrente de ellos y pidió las medicinas.

-¿Es el novio de Haru?- pregunto el señor que lo atendió

-No- volteo un momento a ver a la chica, el señor le entrego las medicinas en una bolsa.

-Son 345 Ryō-

A Kakuzu le empezó a doler el codo, saco la cantidad indicada y estiro su mano, el señor tomo los billetes pero Kakuzu no los soltaba.

"Esto es solo una inversión, esto es solo una inversión" se repetía en su mente

-Señor podría soltar el dinero- ordeno el señor muy enojado, Kakuzu lo soltó y tomo las medicinas.

-Gracias- dijo la chica al recibir las medicinas  
>-¿En cuánto tiempo estarás curada?-<br>-En el tiempo que sea necesario...- respondió

"Porque tan preocupado... ¿?" pensó la chica

-Ya es tarde, será mejor que volvamos- dijo y el tesorero empezó a alejarse

-Ejem... No se volar- dijo la chica  
>-Deberías...- y se acerco de nuevo a ella y la cargo, esta vez Haru se quedo viéndolo directamente a los ojos, cosa que incomodo un poco al tesorero.<p>

-Tus ojos...- dijo mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros, los corazones de Kakuzu empezaron a latir rápidamente-Tienen el color de un cadáver en putrefacción- (N.A. Que romántica nos salió Haru)

Ante el comentario Kakuzu solo soltó un pequeño gruñido de desaprobación.  
>Llegaron a la casa donde la abuela de Haru salió a recibirlos.<p>

-¡¿Pero qué paso?!- pregunto alarmada  
>-Solo un pequeño accidente en la playa- contesto Haru<br>-Te llevo a tu habitación- dijo Kakuzu, entraron al cuarto y Kakuzu soltó a la chica sobre la cama sin mucha delicadeza.

-Oye- se quejo, el tesorero estaba dispuesto a salir de ahí pero Haru lo tomo de la capa.  
>-¿Puedo revisar tus ojos?-<br>-No- contesto serio y al parecer algo enojado, ¿desde cuándo la mocosa le hablaba de "tu"?  
>-¡Ándale!- pidió con un tono de niña chiquita jaloneando un poco la capa<br>-De acuerdo- (**N.A.** ¿Como que accedió muy rápido?)

Haru estiro su mano alcanzando una cajita blanca que estaba en su mesita de noche, saco un instrumento que al parecer era para los ojos. (**N.A.** Lo siento no sé cómo se llama)

-Siéntate- le ordeno  
>Kakuzu se sentó y Haru en frente de el en una posición en la que su pie estuviera cómodo, se acerco al rostro de Kakuzu colocando enfrente de su ojo el aparatito y viendo atreves de él, cambio al otro ojo.<p>

"Sus ojos tienen todas las características de putrefacción, es como si enserio se estuviera pudriendo pero tiene todas las funciones de un ojo normal" mientras Haru sacaba sus conclusiones nuestro querido Kakuzu sufría un poco, podía sentir la respiración cálida de la chica chocando contra su máscara.

"Mierda, que me ocurre" se preguntaba mientras sentía como su cuerpo sufría diversas reacciones a causa de la cercanía de la mujer.

-Bueno, Kakuzu-san, tal vez usted ya sabe la causa de sus...- la chica se dio cuenta de la mirada de Kakuzu, estaban tan cerca, a centímetros de que pudiera ocurrir cualquier cosa, ninguno se movió... hasta que Haru empezó a mover su cabeza hacia enfrente.

-No lo hagas- dijo Kakuzu con un tono muy agresivo, se levanto rápidamente y salió dando un portazo.

-¡¿QUE NO HAGA QUE?!- se preguntaba Haru que se había espantado con la reacción de Kakuzu.

"¿Me iba a besar?" se preguntaba un Kakuzu muy confundido que se encontraba afuera de la casa sentado en el piso.

"Creo que el gruñón malinterpreto mis acciones..." se decía Haru

"Pero eso no me debe de importar..." y Kakuzu seguía con su lucha interior

"No planeaba besarlo... es solo que cuando se me quedo viendo me asuste mucho" se excusaba Haru

"Maldita niña... me altera"

En la cena... (N.A. si Kakuzu sigue viviendo ahí XD) ninguno de los dos cruzaron palabras ni miradas, el viejo al notar la tensión intento empezar la plática.

-¿Como estuvo el día de hoy en la playa?-

-Mal- contesto Haru de mal modo

-¿Porque mal hijita?- pregunto la abuela

-A bueno, no se...- empezó a decir con tono sarcástico- tal vez sea porque Kakuzu me espanto y pise un erizo, luego me lanzo, me lastimo el brazo y al final me dice "NO LO HAGAS" ¡aaarrgghh!-

-Que histérica te pones- dijo Kakuzu serio

-¡Como no quieres que este histérica!- grito y se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación en cojito

-¡Y ahora duermes en el sillón!- dijo y azoto la puerta. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yo creo que Haru si se puso histérica.

¡Bueno espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews! ¡ PORQUE ES MI **CUMPLEAÑOS**!

Unos cuantos reviews en mi cumple me harían muy feliz…

¡CUIDENSE! Y claro síganme en Twitter JimeRuna

**P.D.** Chequen mi fic **Nueva Vida** se que les gustara.


	5. Sentimientos Negados

Hola, aquí subiendo otro capítulo de esta historia….

Si me siguen en Twitter me pueden reclamar por tardarme tanto (arroba) JimeRuna

¡Sin más choro que poner comiencen a leer!

**Disclaimer: **Le pedí a los** Reyes Magos **la propiedad de** Naruto**… no había nada en mi arbolito

**Aclaraciones: **-Dialogo- Narración _"Pensamientos"_

Título no le puse porque de plano no se me ocurrió… así que deja un review y propón el titulo para este capítulo…

El titulo de esta historia lo puso **AkatsukinoDarkey **¡GRACIAS!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Amor o Inversión? **

**Capitulo 5**

**Sentimientos Negados**

A la mañana siguiente Haru se despertó temprano y se dirigió a la cocina aun con algo de dificultad, tomo un vaso con agua y se tomo las pastillas que la ayudarían a mejorar su pie, saliendo vio a Kakuzu dirigirse a la puerta principal.

-¿Que ya te vas?- pregunto con un tono algo altanero  
>-Voy a atender unos asuntos- volteo a verla -no te preocupes que volveré-<br>-¡Bah! como si me fuera a preocupar por ti- refuto y Kakuzu salió de la pequeña casa, Haru volvió a abrir la puerta para ver como se alejaba el tesorero, entonces Kakuzu volteo y la vio observándolo de lejos, ante eso la chica cerro rápidamente la puerta, se sonrojo un poco.

_"Tonto"_

Kakuzu se ausento tres días (**N.A.** No me pregunten que andaba haciendo, que yo tampoco se) Haru tenía que admitir que lo extrañaba un poquito, esos días tuvo más pacientes de lo normal, pero eran casos sencillos, siempre los acompañaba a la salida y volteaba a ver a los dos lado de la calle por si Kakuzu aparecía.

_"Probablemente ya no vuelva"_ se decía la chica _"Bueno, ultimadamente a mí que me importa, el no es nada para mi"_

-Haru, querida, vamos a salir al mercado ¿necesitas algo?- pregunto dulcemente la abuela tomando distraída a la chica

-A Kaku... no nada abuela- le sonrió  
>-Okey, tu abuelo y yo volvemos en un ratito- y los dos ancianos salieron, salió, se sentó en la entrada recargando su cabeza sobre sus piernas...<p>

-Aash... debo evitar pensar en voz alta- se decia  
>-¿Esperándome?- pregunto Kakuzu que había llegado a la casa y se encontraba enfrente de la chica<br>-Si...- contesto la chica sin pensar, hasta que reconoció la voz, levanto la cabeza y vio a Kakuzu, tuvo un impulso de abrazar al Akatsuki pero se detuvo en seco antes de tocarlo, Kakuzu se sorprendió bastante ante los movimientos de la chica.

-Perdón... pensé que eras alguien más- dijo con la cabeza gacha  
>-Claro- <em>"Estúpida niña"<em>  
>-¿Como están tus heridas?-<br>-Ya puedo caminar- entraron a la casa  
>-Déjame ver tu brazo- la tomo bruscamente del brazo herido observándolo en busca de alguna cicatriz.<p>

_"Creo que ya está lista para llevármela"_ esos eran los pensamientos del tesorero hasta que Haru lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eres calvo?- pregunto  
>-No-<br>-Quítate la capucha-  
>-No-<br>-Entonces si eres calvo jaja-  
>-Que no-<br>-Demuéstramelo-  
>-No-<br>-¡Calvo!- grito e inmediatamente Kakuzu retiro su máscara y su capucha, dejando ver su cabello castaño oscuro, Haru lo observo unos segundos.

-Así me gustas más- soltó sin pensarlo, hasta que se percato de su error - Bueno... ¡no me gustas de gustar gustar!- trato de remediarlo

Kakuzu analizo sus palabras, ella era una gran cantidad de dinero, no se podía permitir que aquello avanzara.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?- pregunto viéndola seriamente, notando su cara sonrojada.  
>-Veintitrés-<br>-Yo tengo setenta y nueve años, te triplico la edad-  
>-Yo nunca insinué nada por el estilo...- se sorprendió bastante aunque no lo demostró.<br>-No, pero podrías hacerlo, hay que poner límites-  
>-¿Entonces porque tan preocupado por mi?-<br>-Las heridas fueron mi culpa-  
>-¿Cuando te largas?-<br>-Cuando termine mis asuntos-  
>-¿Y eso cuando va a ser?-<br>-Cuando tenga que ser...-

-Haru ya llegamos- era la abuela de Haru que llegaba con bolsas junto con su abuelo.  
>-Chicos no sean malos y ayúdenos- Kakuzu y Haru tomaron dos bolsas y se las llevaron a la cocina.<p>

-Hoy me largo- dijo a espaldas de Haru  
>-¡Que bien!- fingió una sonrisa<p>

Los dos salieron de la cocina...

-Quería agradecerles por su hospitalidad- dijo el tesorero dirigiéndose hacia los ancianos  
>-¿Ya te vas hijo?- pregunto el abuelo<br>-Si, voy a dedicarme a los negocios que vine a atender- miro de reojo a la castaña.  
>-Por lo menos quédate a la cena de hoy y te vas mañana temprano- sugirió la anciana<br>_"Me quedare y me llevare a la mocosa en la noche por fin"_ pensó  
>-De acuerdo-<br>-Además aun tengo que quitarte los puntos de tu herida- dijo Haru -Ven, voy a retirártelos-

Entraron de a la habitación de la chica, Kakuzu se sentó y se quito la capa, Haru comenzó a quitarle los puntos, era un silencio incomodo y parecía eterno...

_"Mujer estúpida"_ decía Kakuzu en su interior _"Y pensar que pensé que me gustaba"  
><em>  
><em>"Obviamente lo que siento solo es agradecimiento hacia el por salvar a mi abuelo"<em> se decía Haru

En tan poco tiempo ambos habían desarrollado cierta atracción entre ellos, Kakuzu no podía negar que la chica era bastante bella, aunque enojona e impulsiva a momento, se distraía bastante con ese par de orbes verdes y Haru no podía negar que se sentía atraída ante ese aire de misterio que envolvía a ese forastero, su cuerpo que se veía bien ejercitado, la verdad no le importaba mucho que tuviera setenta y tantos años y aquellas coceduras ya no le daban miedo.

No era amor, pero había algo allí que, al parecer, ambos se negaban a descubrir...

-Listo- se levanto -Vamos a cenar-  
>Cenaron, el abuelo le platico una que otra anécdota a Kakuzu.<br>Ya habían terminado la cena cuando Haru se paro rápidamente.

-Hoy voy a salir, iré a cambiarme- y sin más se fue a su cuarto, unos cuantos minutos después salió con una blusa negra de tirantes, una minifalda de mezclilla y unas zapatillas y un bolso negros.

-Kakuzu si quieres quédate en mi cuarto, llegare tarde- y salió de la casa

-¿A dónde va?- pregunto el tesorero  
>-Seguramente saldrá con unas amigas, siempre vuelve antes de las doce- dijo la abuela y sonrió empezando a recoger la mesa.<p>

Cuando la chica salió eran las siete y ahora eran las dos de la mañana, Kakuzu no podía conciliar el sueño... Se escucho que tocaban la puerta, se levanto rápido pensando que era Haru.

-Kakuzu necesito pedirte un favor- era el anciano - Estoy muy preocupado por Haru y quería ver si tu...-

-Saldré a buscarla- y sin mas salió en busca de la chica, primero busco en algunos puestos de comida que a esa hora aun estaban abiertos, camino por la plaza y nada, decidió ir a la playa para ver si se encontraba ahí, pero tampoco, vio el extenso mar preguntándose si la chica se pudo haber ahogado.

_"No importa si se ahogo, Shiba de todos modos la quiere muerta... el problema sería encontrarla"  
><em>

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong> 

¿Creen que Kakuzu algún día admita que tiene sentimientos?**  
><strong> Cuídense todos…

mmm dejare adelanto… mmm ¡neel! (Que mala soy)

**P.D. **Lean** Nueva Vida **(el capitulo nuevo tiene lemmon) y chequen **Debajo del Muérdago** se que van a morir de la risa y **Sasori No Esta** que no tiene ni un triste review…


	6. Estúpidos Sentimientos

Ohio… gomenasai… se que esta vez me tarde demasiado, pero pues esta vez tenía que esforzarme en la prepa jaja pero la verdad valió la pena.

Bueno y ya cambie el título de el anterior capitulo se llama **Sentimientos Negados** y la que le otorgo ese título fue **AkatsukinoDarkey **¡GRACIAS!

Y otra cosa antes de que se me olvide, **Atolotl **el último review que dejaste en este fic diciendo:

"es decir con tal que pasara esos tres días conmigo tube que pagarle mucho dinero, pero valio la pena *.*, aun que estaba distraido, tal vezpensando en Haru."

Me ha dado una idea así que por favor espero contactarme contigo, porque quiero que aparezcas en este fic (claro si tu quieres.) Mi correo: azula.40 . c o m (sin espacios)

Sin más noticias que dar…

**Disclaimer: Naruto **no es mío, con su permiso me iré a llorar al rincón…

**Aclaraciones: **-Dialogo- Narración _"Pensamientos"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Amor o Inversión? **

**Capitulo 6**

**Estúpidos Sentimientos**

-Saldré a buscarla- y sin mas salió en busca de la chica, primero busco en algunos puestos de comida que a esa hora aun estaban abiertos,  
>camino por la plaza y nada, decidió ir a la playa para ver si se encontraba ahí, pero tampoco, vio el extenso mar preguntándose si la chica se pudo haber ahogado.<p>

_"No importa si se ahogo, Shiba de todos modos la quiere muerta... el problema sería encontrarla"_

Kakuzu empezó a armar hipótesis sobre el posible paradero de la chica.

_"Tal vez ya se la comieron los tiburones..."  
><em>  
>Se acerco más, hasta que la<br>agua salada del mar lo toco y en un momento al sentir el contacto frio del agua un escalofrió lleno de preocupación lo inundo.

_"Maldita isla, maldita niña"  
><em>  
>Empezó a imaginar los peores escenarios de muerte y dejo de sentir indiferencia ante la ausencia de Haru.<p>

-¡HARU!- grito a todo pulmón hacia el mar.  
><em><br>"Tengo que buscarla en los bares..."  
><em>  
>Y así empezó a entrar de bar en bar buscando a la chica, no la encontraba, ya estaba a punto de llegar al último bar de la isla cuando aun algo lejos de este diviso la figura de Haru tambaleándose de un lado a otro...<br>_"Haru"  
><em>Apresuro un poco el paso, vio como unos cuatro hombres se le acercaban con muy mala pinta.

-Hay, bonita ¿por qué tan solita?- pregunto un hombre gordo tomándola del mentón  
>-Suéltame perro- retiro la mano del tipo de un manotazo<br>-¡Como te atreves perra a hacer le eso a Yukimura!- grito uno tomándola del cabello  
>-¡Tu también shueltame!- le grito la castaña para propinarle un golpe en el estomago, provocando que su atacante la soltara y se doblara un poco del dolor, luego cuando el hombre tenía la cabeza gacha le propino un rodillazo tan fuerte que su nariz empezó a sangrar, a pesar de estar muy tomada pudo defenderse.<p>

-La perra está mostrando los dientes- rio otro de los tipos que estaban allí -Pero dudo que contra los cuatro puedas-

La tomaron de los brazos, la golpearon en el abdomen lo suficiente como para que ella dejara de luchar, Yukimura tomo bruscamente los pechos de la chica...  
>De repente Kakuzu apareció tomando del cuello a Yukimura levantándolo para ahorcarlo.<p>

-Grrr... qui..quien e..res tu...-alcanzo a preguntar antes de que su respiración se cortara marcando su muerte.

-¡CORRAN!- dijeron los demás cobardes huyendo lo más rápido posible.

-Kakushuuuoo- balbuceo al verlo  
>-Vámonos- ordeno tomándola de la mano jalándola fácilmente por su estado actual, se tropezó cayendo al suelo.<br>-Hay- se quejo y allí fue cuando Kakuzu a penas se dio cuenta de que Haru estaba ebria, la ayudo a levantarse notando sus mejillas sonrojadas efecto del alcohol, sus ojos lo miraban desorbitados y en su rostro tenia dibujada una sonrisa boba.

-¡Vinishtesh por mimi Kakushitu!- grito y empezó a correr en zig zag hasta que se volvió a dar en la madre... digo, se volvió a caer.

-Tonta, ¿Cuanto tomaste?-  
>-¡Poquito!- grito -Cashi ni tomeme-<br>-Ven acá- la jalo hacia él, la levanto y al cargo.  
>-Kakushu yo...- con su mano Haru, un poco brusco obligo a Kakuzu a verla a la cara.<p>

Antes los ojos de Kakuzu Haru se veía tan débil, más que en las otras ocasiones, no tenía el ceño fruncido, tenía una sonrisa, tonta, pero no esa llena de sarcasmo que usaba con él, no tenía los brazos cruzados como siempre los tenía cuando él la cargaba.

De repente las palabras de Shiba resonaron en su cabeza.

_"Por la muñeca te daré 150.000.000 Ryō y aparte puedes hacerle lo que quieras, pero eso si, cuando la mates no debes de dejar marca en su cuerpo..."_

Lo único en lo que se quedo pensando fue... _"Y aparte puedes hacerle lo que quieras..."_  
>Kakuzu ya tenía un y mil pensamientos sobre Haru en las situaciones mas eróticas en las que a sus setenta y tantos años había ya experimentado.<p>

Y mientras el Akatsuki estaba absorto en sus pensamientos sucios, Haru aprovecho para plantarle un beso sobre la máscara, al sentir el toque sobre sus labios salió de sus pensamientos y miro a la chica con los ojos cerrados, sin moverse con su boca sobre la suya y lo único que los separaba era la molesta tela gris.

De repente e inesperadamente soltó a Haru dejándola caer de sentón. Se empezaron a escuchar unos sollozos.

-No tenías... No tenias...- los sollozos eran de Haru que quitaba algunas lagrimas que caían obre sus mejillas

-¿No tenia qué?- le pregunto serio mirándola con cierto desprecio desde arriba

-¡NO TENIAS QUE SER TAN ANIMAL CONMIGO!- grito

-Ya estoy arto de ti- y con sus hilos la tomo del cuello, la levanto y se detuvo un momento al ver sus ojos brillosos, llorosos, estaba asustada.

_"No caeré ante estúpidos sentimientos" _se dijo y golpeo a la chica a la altura del cuello haciendo que esta se desmayara, la cargo como si de un bulto se tratara.

-Me largo- camino hacia las costas, planeaba robar un bote, y esta vez fue cuidadoso para evitar que el agua de mar lo tocara.

Subió a un a un bote, tirando a Haru dentro. La marea era alta y favorable para que los alejara de la isla sin esfuerzo físico alguno, el bote comenzó a moverse pero no avanzo más de cinco metros hasta que chocara con algo.

-¿Pero qué...?- se pregunto Kakuzu al ver que el barco se había detenido por completo, saco una mano para ver qué era lo que lo detenía y se topo con que había una barrera alrededor de la isla, un ninja debió haber hecho esa barrera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pues ya esta, veremos después qué onda con esa barrera…

¡Cuídense y no olviden dejar review!

**P.D.** Ya saben chequen mi fic **Nueva Vida** y síganme en Twitter (sería muy lindo tener de seguidores a mis lindos lectores…) ¡doy FOLLOW BACK!


	7. La Culpa Es Del Alcohol

Soy un horrible ser humano por no haber actualizado, enserio perdón.

Escribí muy poco pero sinceramente me gusto mucho, fue como un ataque de inspiración y ocio combinados con la culpa…aja… Espero les guste y perdón por tardarme en retomar las historia.

**Disclaimer: Ya **saben lo de siempre, peleando con** Kishimoto **por los derechos.

**Aclaraciones: **-Dialogo- Narración _"Pensamientos"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Amor o Inversión? **

**Capitulo 7**

**La Culpa Es Del Alcohol**

-¿Pero qué...?- se pregunto Kakuzu al ver que el barco se había detenido por completo, saco una mano para ver qué era lo que lo detenía y se topo con que había una barrera alrededor de la isla, un ninja debió haber hecho esa barrera.

-Maldita sea- vio el cuerpo de la chica reposando sobre el bote -Ya cuando me decido una maldita barrera se interpone- Kakuzu busco la presencia de algún otro ninja pero no había ni un alma a esas horas.

-Lo intentare mañana- resignado regreso a la orilla y cargo a Haru llevándola a su casa, sus abuelos se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón esperándolos.

Amaneció y con ello otra oportunidad de llevarse por fin a la mocosa.  
>-¡Aaaughh! mi cabeza... puta cruda (<strong>N.A.<strong> te comprendo Haru)- a causa del alcohol y el golpe que le propino Kakuzu, Haru no recordaba nada, ni cuando trataron de abusar de ella ni mucho menos el beso.  
>-No vuelvo a tomar así, no recuerdo nada- se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina y tomo un gran vaso de agua, su cuerpo le dolía a causa de los golpes de la noche anterior.<p>

-Niña quítate- dijo secamente el Akatsuki empujándola  
>-¡Es mi cocina mal educado! Te vas y regresas cuando quieres como si fueras que...- el ninja solo soltó un gruñido -Haber si aprendes buenos modales idiota-<br>-¿Mira quien lo dice? la tonta que se fue a emborrachar y estaba dispuesta a todo con cuatro tipos, que zorra- soltó sin pensar 

Haru abrió los ojos a más no poder, enserio ella estuvo haciendo "cosas" (**N.A **if you know what I mean) con cuatro extraños. 

-Yo...yo no pude haber hecho eso...- dijo casi en un susurro pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Kakuzu lo escuchara.  
>-Claro que si, tus abuelos me mandaron a buscarte y te encontré en un callejón con cuatro tipos, se veía que te estabas divirtiendo...- abrió la alacena en busca de algún alimento.<br>-¿Yo...yo tuve se...se...sexo con ellos?- pregunto entrecortadamente

-Con los cuatro- saco lo que parecía ser ramen instantáneo, volteo a ver a la chica que estaba en el suelo bañada en lagrimas "No puedo creer que este llorando por eso" pensó.

-Yo...perdí...- susurro  
>-¿Que perdiste niña?-<br>-Yo...perdí mi-  
>-¡¿Tu que ya dilo y deja de chillar?!-<br>-¡**YO PERDI MI VIRGINIDAD**!- soltó un grito ronco seguido por un llanto desconsolador.

Kakuzu no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar "¡Ella es virgen!" sinceramente el ninja no se lo esperaba de una chica tan atractiva y de 23 años.

-¡YA NO PODRE CASARME! Nadie querrá estar conmigo...- en aquel tiempo solo en algunos pueblos ser virgen era un requisito para el matrimonio, pero se empezó a considerar anticuado.  
>-¿Tu eres eras virgen?-<br>La chica se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación...  
>-No quiero que nadie me moleste- y azoto la puesta detrás suyo<p>

La chica no salió de su habitación en todo el día, ni siquiera a comer. Una cosquilla de culpa empezó a invadir a Kakuzu.

-!Aaaargh! Ya es hora- ahora intentaría llevársela mas temprano con la esperanza de que la dichosa barrera no estuviera, entro a la habitación, se acerco hacia la cama y vio a Haru recostada entre sabanas blancas manchadas de rojo y un kunai al lado igualmente ensangrentado...

-Haru-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Espero haberlas dejado en suspenso, actualizare pero motívenme con unos cuantos reviews…

Pronto aparecerán unos dos nuevos personajes… Últimamente traigo unas ganas horribles de escribir un poco de Yaoi jeje…

**Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

_-¿Takashi?- susurro viendo la figura de un chico_

_-¡¿Estás loca o que Kaede?!- grito alterado el chico con un nudo en la garganta_


	8. Meeeentira

Es la 1:47 y yo aquí escribiendo… hoy (agradezcan) estoy falta de palabras que retrasen su lectura.

**Disclaimer: **Si no saben (a estas alturas) quién es el creador de **Naruto** háganme el grandísimo favor tirarse del edificio más cercano.

**Aclaraciones: **-Dialogo- Narración _"Pensamientos" FLASHBACK_

El aspecto de Takashi: gle . /imgres?um=1&hl=es&sa=N&rlz=1C1RNPZ_enMX384 &biw=1366&bi h=611&tbm =isch&t bnid= wvEb2XMIgXQqVM:&im gr efurl= /colectivos-roles- y-proyectos-en-equipo-247/rol-su p erheroes -unite-2988/&do cid=Uv szkKTKP acSpM&imgurl= i1178 . /albums/x361/OokamiDemon/Anime/Anime%2525 20Gu &w=450&h=600&ei=z HL-T_u3EOPg2gWhifjlBA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=335&sig= 104747647921798511973&page =2&tbnh=133&tbnw=100&start= 22& ndsp=31&ved=1t:429, r:30,s:22,i:233&tx=39&ty=57 (recuerden eliminar los espacios.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Amor o Inversión? **

**Capitulo 8**

**Meeeentira **

**(Favor de leer el título tonito Yayo)**

-¿Takashi?- susurro viendo la figura de un chico

-¡¿Estás loca o que Kaede?!- grito alterado el chico con un nudo en la garganta

-¿Donde estoy?- dijo casi en un susurro  
>-En mi casa- aun lado de ella estaba un chico más o menos de 20 años, cabello negro alborotado, alto, delgado, ojos oscuros.<p>

Haru se incorporo, estaba mareada, se sentía débil. Observo sus muñecas con vendajes. En ese momento recordó lo que había hecho.

**FLASHBACK******

_-No quiero que nadie me moleste- y azoto la puesta detrás suyo.__  
><em>_Haru se recostó en su cama, sus ojos parecía un par de cascada por su interminable llanto.___

_"¿Mira quien lo dice? la tonta que se fue a emborrachar y estaba dispuesta a todo con cuatro tipos, que zorra" aquellas palabras resonaba en su cabeza torturándola.___

_Trato de calmarse, pero el coraje que sentía no tenía nombre, la frustración la segó y la tristeza se adueño completamente de ella. Empezó a husmear entre las pertenecías del Akatsuki hasta que encontró lo que buscaba... un kunai.__  
><em>_A pesar de que era doctora, a pesar de que sabía que la vida es valiosa olvido todo aquello y paso el peligroso filo del arma por su muñeca, sus gritos se ahogaban en sus lágrimas, luego hizo lo mismo con la otra, una parte de ella quería detenerse. La otra parte decía que ese era su castigo. Su vista se empezó a nublar, vio su cama manchada de rojo y perdió el conocimiento.___

_-!Aaaargh¡ Ya es hora- ahora intentaría llevársela más temprano con la esperanza de que la dichosa barrera no estuviera, entro a la habitación, se acerco hacia la cama y vio a Haru recostada entre sabanas blancas manchadas de rojo y un kunai al lado igualmente ensangrentado...___

_-Haru- se detuvo en seco en la puerta__  
><em>_-¡Niña!- alzo un poco la voz acercándose a la chica tomándola de los hombros tratando de despertarla, tomo su pulso... Seguía viva.___

_-Maldita mocosa tonta- en el fondo sabía que era su culpa, llamo a sus abuelos y la llevaron a casa de uno de sus amigos, también doctor de la isla.___

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK****  
><strong>  
>-¿Porque lo hiciste Kaede?- pregunto casi en llanto el muchacho<br>-Yo, no se...- de nuevo comenzó a llorar  
>-Sea lo que sea, no tienes porque hacerte esto- acaricio su castaña cabellera<br>-¿Y mis abuelos?-  
>-No te preocupes ya saben que estas bien, tu abuelo fue a pescar y tu abuela fue a recoger tu desastre-<br>-¿Y Kakuzu?- pregunto con miedo a saber la respuesta, seguramente no le había importado y seguía en la casa.  
>-Afuera esperando a que despiertes- Haru abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar<br>-Voy a decirle que entre- Takashi llamo al Akatsuki  
>-¿Como estas?-<br>-Viva- sin poder ocultar su felicidad sonrió y empezó a llorar  
>-Tonta- volteo a ver a Takashi -¿Cuando sanaran sus heridas?-<br>_"¿De nuevo con eso?"_ se pregunto Haru  
>-En unas semanas-<br>-¿Quedara con cicatrices?-  
>-Probablemente, esperemos que no- respondió un poco extrañado por la preguntas de Kakuzu -Lo mejor es que por ahora descanse, perdiste mucha sangre Kaede-<p>

-Vuelvo más tarde- Kakuzu dio media vuelta y salió  
>-Tu amigo es muy raro-<br>-No es mi amigo-  
>-¿Novio?-<br>-Menos, es un monstruo-  
>-Que dura eres, duerme un rato mas- y obedientemente Haru volvió a dormir, cosa que no le costó mucho trabajo.<br>Después de 6 horas de sueño por fin despertó la chica encontrando a los pies de la cama a Kakuzu.

-Como duermes-  
>-Ya me siento mucho mejor-<br>-¿Porque lo hiciste?- ¡BAAM! la pregunta que la chica no quería y no estaba dispuesta a contestar había sido formulada.  
>-Tu lo sabes ¿no?- en su interior trato de que Kakuzu lo recordara y dejara allí la conversación<br>-Aun así ¿Porque?- esto definitivamente no podía empeorar  
>-Eso...eso es algo muy importante para las mujeres, no lo entenderías- se levanto de la cama dispuesta a huir<br>-Fue mentira- se detuvo en seco antes de llegar a la puerta pensando que sus oídos le habían fallado  
>-Lo que te dije fue mentira-<br>-¡No necesito tu lástima! ¡Lo hecho esta hecho!- grito pensando que solo era una mentira para hacerla sentí mejor  
>-Hablo enserio, te mentí- la chica volteo a verlo o incrédula, mientras el Akatsuki mantenía un semblante serio.<br>-Tus abuelos estaban preocupados porque no llegabas, salí a buscarte y unos tipos intentaron aprovecharse de ti- la chica miraba al suelo perdida como tratando de recordar - Te defendí, estabas muy tomada- omitió la parte del beso y los golpes.

Alzo la mirada viéndolo con furia.  
>-¡Como pudiste hacerme esto!- estaba a punto de plantarle una cachetada a Kakuzu pero este la detuvo, apretó su muñeca con tanta fuerza que su muñeca empezó a sangrar tiñendo las blancas vendas.<p>

Miedo, era lo que reflejaban los ojos verdes de la joven, terror del hombre que se encontraba frente a ella mirándola con odio.

Sin soltar la muñeca derecha de la chica, Kakuzu la tomo por la cintura cargándola y pegándola a su cuerpo y estando así le planto un beso, aunque estaba la tela de por medio ambos sentían perfectamente bien los labios del otro. Fueron 20 eternos segundos en los cuales Haru dejo de respirar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yo también hubiera dejado de respirar, ese Kakuzu no es muy bueno con eso de los sentimientos.

No habrá adelanto, bueno más bien un aviso.

Querida Atolotl la espera ha terminado.

Prometo capítulo 9 mucho más largo.

**DEJEN REVIEWS. **

Se los pediré con amor… ¡DEJEN REVIEWS QUE NO COBRAN!


	9. Entre Besos y Leyendas

Aquí el tan esperado capítulo 9… ¿si lo estaban esperando no?

Bueno llegados a este punto me dedique de nueva cuenta a leer sus reviews y lo único que me queda por decir es gracias a todas y todos (si hay algún chico por allí, aunque lo dudo) por seguir leyendo y por dejar sus comentarios.

**Sora91** quien fue la primera en dejar review y una de las que más ha comentado al igual que **AkatsukinoDarkey** quién fue la que le otorgo título al capítulo 5 "Sentimientos Negados" gracias chicas.

**Tsuchi-chan** y **Pidseo** que ya no sé si sigue viv s pero de todos modos espero que sigan leyendo el fic gracias por sus reviews.

**Atolotl** que me dio una gran idea con uno de sus reviews y que también tendrá participación en este fic gracias.

**chicajamonXD**,** yatinga** que me encanta leer sus reviews, **kiyomi-kuran **y **Madara- love** gracias por sus reviews enserio, son como mi pan de cada día (que dramática).

Nunca antes había escrito tantas veces _reviews_.

No me merezco tan buenas lectoras, más porque me tardo años en actualizar pero eso ya lo saben GOMENASAI.

Ahora sí a lo que vienen.

**Disclaimer: Kakuzu **es de** Haru**… digo, digo** Kakuzu **es de** Kishimoto-san **y** Haru **es mía.

**Aclaraciones: **-Dialogo- Narración _"Pensamientos" __**FLASHBACK**_

Un nuevo OC creado por mí querida lectora **Atolotl.**

Favor de leer al final los significados _completos_ para tener una mayor comprensión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Amor o Inversión? **

**Capitulo 9**

**Entre Besos y Leyendas**

Sin soltar la muñeca derecha de la chica, Kakuzu la tomo por la cintura cargándola y pegándola a su cuerpo y estando así le planto un beso, aunque estaba la tela de por medio ambos sentían perfectamente bien los labios del otro. Fueron 20 eternos segundos en los cuales Haru dejo de respirar.

Sus ojos verdes abiertos como platos observaba los del moreno cerrados, una parte de ella quería alejarlo y la otra quería deshacerse de la tela.

Kakuzu soltó su muñeca y llevo su mano a la cintura de la joven, separándose y bajándola.

-¡E...estas mu...muy MUY equivocadodo si crees queque con eso esto t...te voy a peperdonar!- grito histérica tartamudeando  
>-Ya cállate- Kakuzu aun no podía comprender porque había hecho eso.<br>_"Solo fue para que me perdonara y ya..."_ se excusaba, mientras tanto la chica seguía y seguía quejándose y gritándole hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Kakuzu no podía estar escuchando su voz interior y los gritos de la loca ejem digo de la dulce Haru, bajo su máscara.

-... ¡Y NO VOLVERÁS A ENTRAR A MI CA...!- interrumpiendo su griterío Kakuzu le planto otro beso pero ahora sin la máscara, paso sus fuertes brazos rodeando a la chica, Haru trato de alejarlo pero fue imposible para ella mover al Akatsuki, quien segundos después trato de profundizar el beso. El rostro de la joven adquirió un fuerte color carmín, ya no podía luchar contra eso así que le respondió el beso, cuando sus lenguas hicieron contacto ambos sintieron un escalofrío, ella paso sus brazos por el cuello de mayor haciendo que este se agachara un poco más. Se notaba la torpeza de Haru y la poca experiencia en el beso.

Kakuzu sabía que después no se lo perdonaría pero ya era muy tarde. A momentos sus dientes chocaban, cualquiera que los hubiera visto de lejos fácilmente diría que se estaban comiendo.  
>El Akatsuki fue quien corto el beso dejando a la chica queriendo mas, la soltó y ella se dejo caer de rodillas.<p>

-¿Algo que me quieras decir?- pregunto, la chica solo movió la cabeza en forma de negación. -Eso pensé-

Salió y vio a Takashi.

-Sus heridas se abrieron-  
>-Le dije que no se levantara- refunfuño el joven -Mi nombre es Takashi Furoda soy amigo de Haru ¿tu nombre es Kakuzu?-<p>

-Si- Kakuzu tenía mala cara, estaba enojado, no estaba enojado con la chica si no con el mismo ¿cómo pudo dejarse llevar? el que siempre había mantenido el control respecto a los "sentimientos" y sentía incomodidad ante estos ¿por qué doblegarse ahora? ¿Ahora que hay mucho dinero de por medio? ¡NO! El viejo no estaba dispuesto a admitir todavía nada, trataba de engañarse con excusas tontas, no, no y no. La joven era guapa debía admitir, entendía por Shiba la quería tanto en su poder.

_"Necesito sacarla ya de aquí, dársela a Shiba y tomar mi dinero."_ Sonaba sencillo pero había muchos obstáculos, bueno en si solo uno… no podía salir de la isla.  
><em>"He estado perdiendo el tiempo cuidando que no se lastime en vez de investigar más sobre la isla."<em>

Tan sumergido estaba en su lucha interior que ni se inmuto de la ausencia Takashi, quien había tratado de hacerle conversación al Akatsuki pero al verse completamente ignorado por este fue a atender de nuevo las heridas de la chica.

_"Por cada rasguño o daño que tenga la muñeca te descontare 1.000.000 Ryō y te advierto que hay varias leyendas sobre Aika…."_ le dolió recordar el asunto de los daños y la descontada de dinero que sufriría pero lo importante era lo de las leyendas.

_"¿Que me dijo el viejo?"_ Kakuzu trataba de recordar las palabras del abuelo de Haru el día que lo salvo _"Aika significa canción de amor y es muy pacifica…" _

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Hay una leyenda sobre Aika- dijo súbitamente el viejo- Se dice que el mar de Aika limpia la oscuridad de los corazones._

_-Lo siento, pero no creo en leyendas-  
><em> 

_-Yo tampoco creía, hasta que llegue aquí-_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-El debe de saber algo- Kakuzu salió de allí. Debía ir hacia la costa, en donde según escucho decir al muchacho el viejo se encontraba pescando, ¿Dónde rayos esta la costa de pesca? Preguntaría en el camino.

_Se dice que el mar de Aika limpia la oscuridad de los corazones_; esas palabras ya no las creía tan mentira después de lo que ha vivido…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Es el momento perfecto" pensó " Ya" grito en sus adentros y se acerco a ella por la espalda estiro su mano saco algunos hilos y sintió el agua de mar mojar sus pies..._

_"¿Qué pasa?" se pregunto "¿Por qué no puedo moverme?"  
>Parecía que Kakuzu se había congelado.<em>

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Aquella vez que intento llevársela y fallo. Tenía que encontrar al viejo y obtener respuestas, pregunto a una señora que se encontraba de compras la ubicación de la costa. Ya sabiendo en qué dirección ir salto por los tejados de las casas tirando una que otra teja.

"_¡Perdí el tiempo eso tres días!" _

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-¿Que ya te vas?- pregunto con un tono algo altanero__  
><em>_-Voy a atender unos asuntos- volteo a verla -no te preocupes que volveré-__  
><em>_-¡Bah! como si me fuera a preocupar por ti- refuto y Kakuzu salió de la pequeña casa, Haru volvió a abrir la puerta para ver como se alejaba el tesorero, entonces Kakuzu volteo y la vio observándolo de lejos._

_**FIN **__**FLASHBACK**_

¿Asuntos? Si a _eso_ se le llamaban asuntos pues eran unos asuntos muy sexys y algo caros.

Llego a la playa y distinguió a lo lejos el pequeño bote del viejo, corrió hacia él.

-Hey, Kakuzu ¿Cómo estás?- lo saludo – Perdón por dejarte a cargo de Haru, no puedo dejar de trabajar un solo día- en su rostro arrugado se pinto la tristeza -¿Cómo esta?-

-Bien, ya despertó- necesitaba resolver su dudas YA –Necesito hablar con usted-

-Claro hijo ¿sobre?-

-Dígame todo lo que sepa de las leyendas de Aika-

-¿Por qué el repentino interés Kakuzu?- pregunto sorprendido por la petición, pero no lo dejo responderle –Lo siento, no son mis asuntos- se levanto y lanzo una red al mar –Te contare todo lo que se -de repente sonrió sin más – Pero deberás ayudarme con la pesca de hoy-

-De acuerdo-

-Primero que nada aun no te he dicho mi nombre, me llamo Renzo, solía ser ninja de Sunagakure, no era de los mejores pero me las apañaba para nunca morir en misiones- Kakuzu no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿ese viejo un ninja? – Deserte de mi aldea al traicionarlos en una misión para obtener información del enemigo, a pesar de no ser un ninja notable la aldea me persiguió ya que sabia alguno que otro secreto y en esos tiempos por dinero hacia lo que fuera- la historia cada vez se ponía más interesante –Había escuchado hablar de una isla en donde se alojaban ninjas renegados, si llegabas a ella era imposible que te capturaran, me metí en varios líos tratando de encontrarla ¡Y aquí estoy!- grito alegremente alzando los brazos

-Con que esta es _esa_ isla-

-Exacto hijo, ahora ayúdame a subir la red- Kakuzu subió la red con facilidad y esta se encontraba llena de pescados moviéndose frenéticamente, la dejo a un lado y el viejo lanzo otra –Bueno, ¿en que me quede? Así, llegue a Aika, la famosa isla de refugio para los ninjas renegados, en ese entonces no tenía el aspecto tan hermoso que tiene ahora y hoy en día es raro encontrarse un ninja renegado- señalo la banda del Akatsuki -¿Te diste cuenta que la gente no te temió? Aika está aquí para dar una segunda oportunidad-

-¿Y lo del mar que limpia la oscuridad de los corazones?- pregunto ansioso

-¿Eso? Pues, por donde empiezo- se rasco la cabeza –bueno, no lo recuerdo muy bien, la isla era protegida por los ninjas más fuertes- el viejo hacia muchas muecas -¡La edad! Lo siento pero la memoria me falla un poco… sube la red hijo- esta vez la red no tenia tantos pescados como la primera –Con eso terminamos Kakuzu, fuiste de mucha ayuda-

Regresaron a la orilla y de nuevo el viejo tuvo que ayudar al más viejo a llevar la recién pescada mercancía al mercado. Ahí tiene al Akatsuki cargando pescado entre la multitud de gente del mercado, el abuelo de Haru vendía a los puestos, así que hubo varias paradas hasta que por fin quedaron unos 6 pescados.

-Esos son para cenar hoy, mi esposa los cocina de maravilla- presumió – Se los llevare yo, gracias de nuevo hijo, con mi edad ya no me es tan fácil- tomando los pescados restantes se dirigió a su hogar dejando al Akatsuki en medio del mercado, de pronto entre las voces de alrededor distinguió una voz melosa llamándolo, ¿Dónde había escuchado esa voz?

-¡Kuzu-kun!- entre la gente distinguió una mujer que venía corriendo hacia el de larga cabellera negra, un par de ojos color sangre delineados delicadamente con negro.

La mujer al llegar hasta él se le lanzo robándole un beso.

-¡Kuzu-kun! No pensé encontrarte por aquí, te quería buscar -sonrió picara, lo abrazo fuertemente presionando sus exuberantes pechos contra el –No puedo olvidar todo lo que me hiciste con esos hilos- su voz era melosa con un toque seductor.

-No hables de eso aquí- la gente a su alrededor la estaba mirando raro

-Escapémonos- le guiño el ojo y lo tomo de la mano guiándolo a un callejón

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto secamente

-¿Qué no es obvio? Te quiero a ti Ka-ku-zu-kun…- parecía que lo estaba desvistiendo con la mirada.

-Itami estoy ocupado-

-¡Recuerdas mi nombre! Que sorpresa tan agradable, espero que mi nombre no sea lo único que recuerdes de mi- esa mujer era seducción pura, los tres días en los que Kakuzu se ausento originalmente iba a reunir información sobre la isla pero en su camino se topo con un elegante burdel, decidió solo entrar a tomar un poco pensando que sería un buen lugar para reunir información.

Kakuzu termino gastando 20.000 Ryō en una _oiran*_, con la que tuvo los 3 días más salvajes de su vida y cero información.

Y estaba allí frente a él, llevaba un _furisode*_ negro que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, decorado con dos dragones rojos y el _obi*_ del mismo color que estos, su calzado era unos altos _getas*_ negros.

-Kuzu-kun vamos a divertirnos…- jalo al mayor hacia ella tomándolo de la capa atrayéndolo para besarlo pero Kakuzu la tomo de las muñecas apartándola bruscamente, a lo que muy enojada Itami saco un kunai que tenía en la pierna -No planeo hacerte daño Kuzu, si accedes a venir conmigo-

-Eso no me hará nada- miro su insignificante arma

-Tienes razón…- poso descaradamente su mano en la entrepierna del Akatsuki -¿Pero esto?-

-Dime todo lo que sabes de esta isla, leyendas, historias TODO- la tomo de la barbilla –Y te hare todo lo que quieras-

-Ya me estas entendiendo Kuzu- lo atrajo nuevamente hacia él, bajo su máscara y se besaron, Kakuzu la aprisiono contra la pared del callejón.

-Habla- detuvo el fogoso beso, no iba a dejarse llevar por esa mujer sin información, no como la vez pasada.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, ponte cómodo- Kakuzu no se movió ni un poco, en cambio arrincono aun mas a Itami –Aika era conocida como una isla segura para los ninjas renegados, una segunda oportunidad- comenzó a hablar

-¿Qué sabes sobre el mar que limpia la oscuridad de los corazones?- Itami sintió el aliento de Kakuzu golpear su rostro

-Esa es solo una forma hermosa de expresar lo que realmente es este mar, no debería llamarse leyenda pues estas están basadas en elementos ficticios, a menudo sobrenaturales, que se transmite de generación en generación y Aika no tiene nada de mágica- Intento ponerse cómoda entre la pared y Kakuzu

-Los ninjas mas fuertes eran los que protegían la isla deteniendo a todo aquel que intentara infiltrarse en un intento de asesinar a alguno de ellos, con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que no podían permanecer así durante muchos años…se vieron obligados a crear un jutsu, de día el mar drena el chakra de quien intente utilizar algún tipo de técnica además de que atonta los sentidos y la coordinación, de noche se crea una barrera, solo puedes alejarte de la costa 5 metros …- ahora todo tenía sentido para Kakuzu.

Cuando salvo al viejo, tuvo contacto con el agua por lo que no pudo utilizar su jutsu _**Doton**_: _**Iwa Hifu**_ (Piel de Piedra) y después no pudo cocerse el mismo la herida de su hombro.

También la primera vez que iba a llevarse a la muñeca he intento atraparla con sus hilos no pudo moverse, no sintió que el mar drenara su chakra porque también atonta los sentidos y la coordinación, un ninja débil se desmayaría. Y la vez que intento llevársela en bote solo pudo alejarse 5 metros.

-No pensé que me fueras de gran utilidad Itami-

-Soy una _oiran_ después de todo Kuzu-kun- se besaron nuevamente y el mayor empezó a acariciar las blancas piernas de la mujer.

-Vamos al burdel, me encargare de que esta vez solo te cobren la habitación-

-¿Y eso en cuanto me saldrá?- pregunto empezando a morder el cuello de la cortesana.

-Eso no importa ¿o sí?- respondió entre leves suspiros

-Entonces te veré allá, debo volver por dinero- se separo rápidamente de ella

-Promete que iras- Kakuzu abrió su capa dejando ver su gran erección que se encontraba aprisionada por el pantalón, dejando en claro que no pensaba quedarse así.

Ella fue la primera en salir del callejón alejándose con su elegante andar.

Kakuzu volvió a la casa de Haru, seguramente ella seguiría en casa de Takashi por lo que se evitaría un encuentro incomodo, entro a la casa y percibió un delicioso aroma, eran los pescados que estaba preparando la esposa de Renzo. No quería que lo descubrieran allí por lo que entro rápidamente a la habitación de la chica donde había dejado sus pertenecías.

Pero... ¡oh sorpresa! Encontró a Haru sentada en la cama y al parecer la chica había husmeado entre sus cosas sosteniendo la fotografía que Shiba le había dado.

-Kakuzu, explícame porque tienes una fotografía de mi madre-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por favor lean los significados **completos** para una mayor comprensión.

_***Oiran:**_ cortesanas de muy alto rango, no sólo era una simple prostituta instruida en el arte del placer sexual, además hacían un servicio de entretenimiento que incluía las artes del baile, la música, la caligrafía, la poesía y la conversación. Debían poseer además, un nivel intelectual que se consideraba esencial para una conversación sofisticada. Pero no hay que olvidar que su mayor servicio era el sexual principalmente, para lo cual las instruían en la seducción, el placer sensual, los juegos eróticos y el coito. Se dice que desde que eran compradas, las entrenaban para tener una gran agilidad y destreza para adoptar toda clase de posturas sexuales. Además, las Oiran eran conocidas por su extraordinaria belleza totalmente fuera de lo común.

_***Furisode**_: kimono más formal que usan las mujeres jóvenes, en concreto las solteras. Se caracteriza por unos motivos muy coloridos y exuberantes y de largas mangas. Estas características son para atraer a los posibles pretendientes.

_***Obi:**_ es una faja ancha de tela fuerte que se lleva sobre el kimono, se ata a la espalda de distintas formas. También cabe mencionar que el nudo del "obi", entre las trabajadoras del sexo (_oiran_), es hecho por la parte delantera —ya que el hacerlo por la parte trasera requiere la ayuda de un vestidor— y, debido a su trabajo, precisan de deshacerlo y hacerlo constantemente muchas veces con rapidez y sin un ayudante.

_***Geta:**_ zapatos japoneses que son una plataforma más o menos alta de madera natural o lacada, se denominan geta por el característico sonido que hace con ellas al andar. Las _oiran_ tenían permitido caminar por la calle saludando a sus clientes. Este privilegio fue acentuado por el geta laquedado alto que usaron y su manera extremadamente estilizada de caminar.

Ahí me tiene buscando en Wikipedia, investigando, leyendo, rompiéndome la cabeza para hacer de Itami un personaje más complejo. En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá más de Haru, por ahora solo saben que es enojona, se deja llevar fácilmente por la emociones, no tiene resistencia al alcohol y sabe algo de medicina.

¿Les gusto? ¿Les cayó bien Takashi? ¿Les cayó bien Itami?

Dejen un review déjenme saber que tal les pareció. Y si aun no me has dejado uno ¡vamos que esperas! (sonó a comercial.)

**Atolotl** espero que te haya gustado como plasme tu personaje, más adelante se descubrirán mas facetas de la personalidad de Itami.

Al parecer Haru tiene competencia, y no cualquier competencia. No pensé que **Atolotl** me fuera a crear un personaje capaz de ser el polo opuesto de Haru, yo creo que eso se nota más que nada en lo físico por lo que pondré detalladas descripciones físicas:

**Haru:** Primavera **Kaede:** Arce

**Edad:** 23 años

**Altura:** 1.70 cm

**Peso:** 53 kg

**Ojos:** verdes

**Cabello:** castaño, ondulado, de largo a la altura de sus costillas.

**Complexión:** delgada, senos medianos (no supe como describir esta parte), piernas largas, morena (¡no como Kakuzu ¡eeh! Más bien como bronceada)

**Itami:** Dolor

**Edad:** 28 años

**Altura:** 1.65 cm

**Peso:** 55 kg (la mayor parte de su peso se debe a su busto)

**Ojos:** rojos, delineados de negro

**Cabello:** negro, un poco quebrado, largo por debajo del omoplato

**Complexión:** delgada, senos como los de Tsunade (muérete de envidia Haru), piel blanca.

**P.D**. reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews


	10. Rea Edenkyo

¡Ya voy a volver a la escuela! No quiero… quiero más vacaciones, quiero ser NINI (ni trabajo, ni estudio) Jajaja

**Disclaimer: Kakuzu **es un cabrón, a no perdón es el **Disclaimer**… **Kakuzu** es de** Kishimoto.**

**Aclaraciones: **-Dialogo- Narración _"Pensamientos" __**FLASHBACK**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Amor o Inversión?**

**Capítulo 10**

**Rea Edenkyo**

Pero... ¡oh sorpresa! Encontró a Haru sentada en la cama y al parecer la chica había husmeado entre sus cosas sosteniendo la fotografía que Shiba le había dado.

-Kakuzu, explícame porque tienes una fotografía de mi madre- el Akatsuki se quedo congelado en la entrada  
>-¡Kakuzu maldita sea explícame!- se levanto con una mirada amenazante, nunca había visto ese brillo decidido en su mirar.<p>

-No tengo nada que explicarte-  
>-¡Es mi madre Kakuzu!- sacudió la foto -¡Explícame maldita sea!<p>

Esa hermosa joven de ojos verdes y largo cabello castaño no era Haru Kaede, no era la muñeca de Shiba, pero ¿importaba? cualquiera afirmaría con seguridad que la mujer de la fotografía era la chica que estaba frente a él gritándole.  
>Le arrebato la foto, la observo detenidamente y noto algo que no había visto antes, un lunar en la mejilla derecha, miro a Haru y no lo hallo en su rostro.<p>

-Fue un engaño lo de tu banda- lo miro con odio -¡Estabas buscando a mi madre!

Llevársela ahora o nunca. Un problema, estaba demasiado excitado e Itami lo estaba esperando en el burdel.

-¡Tu maldita aldea la sigue buscando!- con gran velocidad Haru tomo cuatro bisturíes en cada mano y los lanzo en diferentes direcciones. Kakuzu se percato de unos finos hilos unidos a los bisturíes, el cuarto era muy pequeño por lo que fácilmente quedo atrapado entre ellos.

-¡Lamento decirte que Rea Edenkyo murió hace mucho tiempo!- sostenía las puntas de los hilos apretando un poco más al ninja.

Los abuelos de Haru escucharon los gritos y entraron.

-¿Que significa esto Haru?- pregunto el viejo  
>-No es un ninja renegado- la chica le quito la fotografía a Kakuzu sin que el pusiera resistencia -Tiene una foto d mi madre, siguen tras ella- Renzo la tomo<p>

-¿Tu misión es eliminar a Rea Edenkyo?- le pregunto  
>-No-<br>-¿Qué edad tienes?-  
>-Tiene más de 70- contesto la chica sorprendiendo al anciano<br>-Utiliza un kinjutsu, el Jiongu, hace muchos años escuche que un ninja robó está técnica matando a los ancianos de Takigakure, el ya no estaba en la aldea cuando Rea desertó- la chica lo libero.  
>-Eso no explica la fotografía- señalo<br>-Eso ya no nos concierne- miro a Kakuzu - ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?  
>-¡Renzo!- grito Haru -¡Es mi madre y me concierne!<br>-¡Haru! ¡No le hables así a tu abuelo!- su abuela intervino  
>-¡Ustedes no son mis abuelos!- grito y se cubrió inmediatamente su boca, arrepentida. Su abuela la miro triste.<br>-Yo no.. ¡Yo no quise...!- intento arreglarlo  
>-Ya no digas nada más- su abuela se escuchaba enojada, la chica salió de la casa corriendo.<p>

-¿Ustedes no son sus...?-  
>-No Kakuzu, mi esposa y yo no tenemos lazos de sangre con Haru- se sentaron en el pequeño comedor -Debes tener muchas preguntas- asintió con la cabeza<p>

-La madre de Haru también es de Takigakure, traiciono a sus compañeros en una misión y se volvió una ninja renegada- suspiró -Haru tenía 12 años, huyeron y llegaron a esta isla, su nombre como ya escuchaste era Rea Edenkyo- A Kakuzu le urgía salir de allí por su problemita -Las encontré en la costa una mañana que fui a pescar, Rea estaba muy mal herida, la trajimos aquí pero solo resistió dos días más, antes de morir nos pidió que cuidáramos de su hija-  
>-¿Entonces su nombre en realidad es Haru Edenkyo?-<br>-No, es Haruka Edenkyo, ella misma pidió que la llamáramos Haru Kaede- la anciana comenzó a llorar -Separa la sílaba "ka" de su nombre y júntalo con las primeras dos sílabas de su apellido-

_"Haru-kaEde"_ lo armó en su mente

-Vio a su madre morir de dolor, así que le pidió a un ex-ninja médico que fuera su maestro-

-¿Y ella también era ninja?- preguntó Kakuzu  
>-A sus 12 años ya era chūnin- el abuelo se levanto de su asiento.<p>

-Ahora, Kakuzu, necesito pedirte que jamás vuelvas a esta casa- tomo por sorpresa al Akatsuki que aun se encontraba procesando la reciente información, solo levantaría sospechas si no se iba pronto.

-Okey- se levanto, les agradeció los días de estancia y salió.

Ahora todo se había hecho… ¿más complicado? No, solo más complejo, sabía que después de eso Haru no confiaría mas en el, aunque sabía que no podría vencerlo, le daría batalla y ahora tenía que pagar un lugar donde dormir y los alimentos.

-Tal vez Itami me pueda ayudar- pensó y recordó que la _oiran_ se encontraba esperándolo, acelero un poco el pasó y a sus pies termino un kunai clavado.

-¿Qué te dijo Renzo?- pregunto Haru que se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol que encontró lugar para crecer entre dos casas.

-Tu verdadero nombre, Haruka- era raro llamarla así

-¿Sabes que también soy ninja?-

-Me tiene sin cuidado- contesto

-¿Por qué me besaste?- un punto para Haru

-Por qué no te callabas-

-¿Pensaste que si ganabas mi confianza te daría algún tipo de información?- Kakuzu mejor la ignoro y siguió su camino, la chica bajo del árbol recogiendo el arma -Ni se te ocurra volver Kakuzu- hablo más bajo de lo normal pero fue audible para el ninja, la calle que un momento se encontró sola se empezó a llenar de gente impidiendo a la chica ver como el Akatsuki se alejaba.

"_Después de que este con Itami pensaré en que hacer…" _

Haru volvió a su casa, no sabía qué cara ponerle a los ancianos.

-Tal vez deba volver hasta mañana y…- la puerta se abrió

-¿Piensas quedarte todo el día allí?- eran sus abuelos que sonrientes la recibirían a pesar de lo ocurrido

-Yo… ¡perdón! ¡Enserio yo no quise decir…¡- su abuela se acerco y la abrazo

-Ese Kakuzu te ha alterado un poco ¿verdad hija?- Haru no había tenido la oportunidad de desahogarse con nadie desde que el ninja le empezó a causar molestias, le dolía aun la mentira y la tontería de cortarse y más aun haberlo besado, se sentía tan tonta, sin poder evitarlo soltó a llorar en el hombro de la anciana.

-No te preocupes no se aparecerá por aquí- dijo el abuelo –Sospecho que en realidad te buscaba a ti, eres la viva imagen de tu madre, así que debo pedirte que olvides el juramento que hiciste-

**FLASHBACK**

_-Haruka… acércate…- habló Rea con dolor_

_-Mama mejórate, por favor- pedía una pequeña Haru sollozando al pie de la cama_

_-Haruka escucha… si muero tu-_

_-¡NO MAMA NO PUEDES MORIR!-_

_-Haruka por favor escucha…- pedía su madre con trabajo al hablar –Olvida todo lo que has aprendido como ninja…-_

_-Mama…pero… pensé que estarías feliz si me volvía __chūnin__- empezó a llorar_

_-Lo estoy, Haruka, estoy muy orgullosa- acaricio la mejilla de la niña limpiando un poco las lagrimas –Pero es peligroso, si los ninjas de aldea te encuentran podrían considerarte un peligro y te asesinarían-_

_-¡No mama! ¡Prometo hacerme fuerte y vengar…!-_

_-¡NO HARUKA!- la mujer se levanto tomando a la niña de los hombros dejando escapar un mar de lagrimas -¡ESO ES LO QUE NO QUIERO QUE HAGAS! ¡NO HAY NADA QUE VENGAR HIJA!- Rea empezó a toser sangre y a doblarse de dolor –Yo traicione…a la aldea, sabia… argh cuales serian las consecuencias…- se recostó de nuevo –Haruka, hija, promete por favor promete que dejaras de ser una shinobi, prométemelo…-_

_-Está bien mama- respondió tratando de contener las lagrimas sin resultado –Lo prometo-_

_-Necesito que me dejes hablar con los señores- la niña asintió saliendo de la habitación y entraron Renzo acompañado de su esposa_

_-__Naoko-san… Renzo-san necesito… pedirles un favor más…- _

_-Si te refieres a cuidar a tu hija, no te preocupes no se quedara sola- respondió Naoko con una sonrisa_

_-Gracias…gracias por ¡aaargh!- el dolor de la herida de su abdomen se intensifico haciéndola gritar_

_-Ya no te esfuerces mujer- le aconsejo Renzo_

_Las heridas de Rea eran profundas, un ninja medico la visito y concluyo que moriría pues aunque cerraran sus heridas estas ya estaban totalmente infectadas y la medicina necesaria para salvarla no se encontraba en Aika. A los dos días Rea murió._

_-Naoko-san, Renzo-san necesito pedirles algo- pidió la niña vestida de luto –Mi nombre ya no será Haruka Edenkyo… por favor de ahora en adelante llámenme Haru Kaede, es como una abreviación de mi nombre…-_

_-Claro Haru-_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-No he olvidado nada de lo que aprendí- se separo de su abuela limpiando su rostro con el dorso de su mano –Solo estoy un poco oxidada- río

-¡Oxidado yo hija!-

Mientras tanto Kakuzu no tardo ni 10 minutos en llegar al burdel, entro y una voluptuosa pelirroja lo recibió.

-Itami-san lo está esperando- le extendió una llave –En el segundo piso a la derecha-

Kakuzu subió y con la llave abrió la puerta del cuarto, era el mismo cuarto en el que lo habían "atendido" la vez pasada, una amplia cama con sabanas de seda blancas, las almohadas rellenas de plumas de aves exóticas, todo iluminado solo con velas, pétalos regados por todo el piso y un aroma a incienso, se podían apreciar pinturas que decoraban las paredes y un pequeño escritorio con pergaminos.

-¡Kuzu-kun te tardaste!- se quejo la cortesana que cubría su cuerpo con las sabanas

-¿Por qué estas desnuda?-

-Te ahorre el trabajo Kuzu- le guiño el ojo

-Y yo que te iba a arrancar el kimono…- se quito la capa dejándola en el suelo

-¿Le gustaría que le bailara o le recitara algún poema antes de empezar?- pregunto tratándolo de usted

-Un masaje no estaría nada mal- se sentó al borde de la cama, para la oiran aun le era un poco incomodo ver esas mascaras en la espalda del ninja, solo masajeo sus hombros ya que le era un poco difícil hacerlo con las mascaras allí.

-Está un poco tenso- susurro en su oído

-¿Solo me cobraran el cuarto verdad?-

-No te preocupes Kuzu-kun- le retiro la máscara y lo tomo de la barbilla obligándolo a verla –Esta vez ya no es trabajo, es solo placer- se besaron intensamente, Kakuzu se coloco sobre ella besando su blanco cuello.

–Quítate la capucha- dijo Itami entre suspiros, ella misma se la quito sin recibir queja del mayor –Así me gustas más…-

**FLASHBACK**

_-Quítate la capucha-  
>-No-<br>-Entonces si eres calvo jaja-  
>-Que no-<br>-Demuéstramelo-  
>-No-<br>-¡Calvo!- grito e inmediatamente Kakuzu retiro su máscara y su capucha_

_-Así me gustas más- _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Porque tenía que pensar en ella cuando estaba en medio _eso_, necesitaba concentrarse más en lo que tenía en frente, Itami rodeo con sus piernas la cadera del Akatsuki y este las empezó a recorrer, ella podía sentir lo excitado que estaba.

-Que te parece si le doy una atención especial a tu miembro- se relamió los labios, Kakuzu se apoyo sus rodillas en forma de aprobación. Ella poso su mano sobre el creciente bulto del Akatsuki empezando a masajearlo.

-Humm- soltó un gemido, ella río un poco e intensifico los movimientos –No puedo esperar para tenerlo en mi boca…-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jejeje…

¿Quieren lemon?

Que no se vaya a enterar Haru.


	11. Competencia

Me pase de lanza por tardarme tanto, enserio, perdón… pero ni anime he podido ver, todo por los estudios… pero bueno, es eso o vender chicles en los semáforos y como que no me emociona mucho la idea.

**Disclaimer: **Yo creo que si se acuerdan, ¿no?

**Aclaraciones: **-Dialogo- Narración _"Pensamientos" __**FLASHBACK**_

**Advertencias:**__¿Lime? por que lemon lemon como que no es…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Amor o Inversión?**

**Capítulo 11**

**Competencia**

-Que te parece si le doy una atención especial a tu miembro- se relamió los labios, Kakuzu se apoyo sus rodillas en forma de aprobación. Ella poso su mano sobre el creciente bulto del Akatsuki empezando a masajearlo.

-Humm- soltó un gemido, ella río un poco e intensifico los movimientos –No puedo esperar para tenerlo en mi boca…- sin apartar la mirada del rostro del mayor bajo las prendas que lo mantenían aprisionado, dejando ver lo bien dotado que estaba el tesorero, tomo el miembro y comenzó a masajearlo haciendo que este poco a poco fuera irguiéndose frente a ella, no dudo en meterlo dentro de su boca que ya con ansias lo esperaba recibiéndolo solo como su gran experiencia podía hacerlo.

Kakuzu poco a poco iba perdiendo los estribos cada vez que la amaestrada lengua de Itami paseaba por su glande.

Mientras el tesorero de la organización Akatsuki disfrutaba de los placeres carnales, alguien más ya le estaba poniendo ojo a Haru.

-Entonces Kosuke-san ¿cerramos el trato?- le pregunto Shiba a el joven que se encontraba sosteniendo una copia de la fotografía, supuestamente de Haru, este miraba aun dudoso el aceptar.

-Dijiste que ya alguien estaba tras ella…-

-Pero ya no volvió, Kosu-san, será sencillo- trataba de convencerlo mientras se tambaleaba hacia él.

-No me parece justo que sean solo 150.000.000 Ryō- lo miro descontento -¿Qué tal si encuentro a ese tal Kakuzu? – Shiba lo miro enojado, arrepentido de haberle contado sobre el tesorero.

-¿Entonces por cuanto haces el trabajo?- pregunto con descontento

-250.000.000 Ryō-

-¡Estás loco! Te daré 180.000.000 Ryō-

-Entonces no hay trato- Kosuke camino hacia la salida, pero se detuvo- Yo podría traértela, sin ningún rasguño, pero no consideras al ninja renegado y el trabajo que implica tener competencia pero bueno…-

-¡Espera!- grito Shiba, se había resignado –Te daré tus 250.000.000 Ryō… ¡Pero si tiene un solo rasguño…!-

-Ya se, ya se me descuentas- se volvió y cerraron el trato, el joven salió del lugar.

"Bastante guapa la chica" sonrió mientras observaba la fotografía.

Kakuzu empujaba la cabeza de Itami acelerando el ritmo del oral, a pesar de que se estaba tornando algo brusco como buena oiran no se quejo, tampoco mostro signos de nauseas al tener el gran miembro del tesorero en su boca.

-Más rápido- exigió jalando un poco sus negros cabellos, ella acató la orden mientras que con sus manos masajeaba sus testículos, los gemidos del Akatsuki parecían más unos gruñidos que pronto cesaron al terminan dentro de la boca de la oiran que gustosa trago casi todo dejando escapar un poco por la comisura de sus labios.

Se incorporo intentando besar al mayor quien la aparto bruscamente regresándola a la cama, ella lo miró enojada por la acción.

-No me vas a besar después de haberte tragado mi semen- fue una respuesta a la mirada amenazadora –Que delicado me saliste- respondió la mujer arrogante.

El viejo utilizo sus hilos amarrando las muñecas de la mujer obligándola a alzarse nuevamente, luego dirigió su rostro nuevamente a su entrepierna donde su miembro exigía atención nuevamente, ella lo vio asombrada de que a pesar de su edad fuese tan activo.

-¡Takashi!- sonrió Haru quien recibió a su amigo en su casa

-¿Todo bien Haru?- pregunto preocupado – ¿Y Kakuzu? pensé que estaría aquí con…

-No- su mirada volvió a tornarse triste –El me mintió, yo debo…emm es que…-

-No te preocupes, no me tienes que decir- acarició su cabeza con cariño -¿Algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-Pues, verás… me gustaría entrenar contigo-

-¿Entrenar? Pensé que tu no volverías a…- le cubrió la boca – Ya sé, pero la circunstancias lo ameritan… ¿Y?-

-Claro que te voy a ayudar- la abrazó- en todo lo que necesites… ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Mañana, mejor quédate a cenar, cenaremos pescado-

-Qué bueno que me lo dices, amo la comida de tu abuela jeje- entraron a la casa, Haru apreciaba mucho a Takashi, siempre sabía cómo hacerla sentir segura, su amistad a crecido desde niños y comparten el gusto por la medicina.

Los padres de Takashi ambos eran ninjas renegados, no hace más de tres años que fallecieron; el único lazo que tiene es con Haru y sus abuelos.

**FLASHBACK**

_-¿Qué te dijo Renzo?- pregunto Haru que se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol que encontró lugar para crecer entre dos casas._

_-Tu verdadero nombre, Haruka- era raro llamarla así_

_-¿Sabes que también soy ninja?-_

_-Me tiene sin cuidado- contesto_

_-¿Por qué me besaste?- un punto para Haru_

_-Por qué no te callabas-_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-¡Ah Kakuzu más!- gemía con fuerza Itami mientras se encontraba atada por lo hilos de Kakuzu, tenía un extraño gusto por el bondage y el sadomasoquismo que complementaba perfectamente la forma salvaje de ser de Kakuzu, que podía desahogarse por completo sin recibir queja alguna.

A los ojos de cualquiera el Akatsuki se estaba echando el polvo de su vida, y aun así a momentos aquella larga cabellera negra se tornaba sorpresivamente en un suave color castaño con curvas y ese par de ojos sangre sumidos en placer adquirían un brillo parecido al jade. Estaba enojado, no, más bien, furioso… y toda esa furia la sacaría con Itami, aumento la velocidad y al mismo tiempo la fuerza del agarre que se anunció con los gritos, ya no de placer sino de dolor por parte de la mujer.

-¡Ka..kuzu! ¡Me lastimaas!- grito pero fue ignorada, el solo aumento las embestidas y así estuvo unos minutos más hasta que en la última estocada alcanzó el clímax soltando a la chica dejando ver el daño causado por los hilos, que dejaron a su pasó marcas en sus muñecas, muslos y alrededor de los senos. Un espejo que se encontraba cerca de la cama reflejo los daños en el cuerpo de Itami quien no dudo en reclamarle al mayor por marcar su piel.

-¡¿Qué crees que te ocurre?! Animal idiota…- Kakuzu la miro amenazante, pero ella no se dejo intimidar –Me gusta el dolor pero no puedes dejarme marcas ¡de mi cuerpo vivo!- el hombre la tomo sin cuidado de la barbilla y luego se acerco a su oído susurrándole –Lo sé, por eso te pago- y la empujo de nuevo hacia la cama. –De hecho… solo me encargaría de que te cobraran la habitación, pero si sigues dejándome marcas ¡pagarás todo!- amordazó a la mujer con sus hilos, haciendo que por fin se callará y la volvió a poseer ahora con mayor fuerza que la vez anterior.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Enserio lamento que sea tan corto. Ódienme.


End file.
